wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/16
Rozdział XVI Gdy tylko roztopił się w szumie deszczu odgłos oddalającego się motoru, a na brzozach, którymi był trakt wysadzany, zgasły ostatnie smugi reflektorów, Łucja powiedziała: - Zaraz przygotuję dla pana pokój profesora. - Czy mogę pani w tym dopomóc? - zapytał nieśmiało Kolski. - Nie. Dziękuję - odpowiedziała stanowczo i chłodno. - Sama sobie dam radę. - A nie przeszkodzę pani, jeżeli będę przy tym obecny? - Och, to mi jest zupełnie obojętne. Podczas gdy zamykała drzwi, zauważył: - Nie sądziłem, że państwo się tutaj tak dobrze urządzili. Toż to prawdziwa lecznica. A co jest w tamtym pokoju? - Tam leżą chorzy - krótko odpowiedziała Łucja. Zmiana tematu nie przyczyniła się do przełamania lodów i Kolski powiedział: - Pani, zdaje się, jest bardzo na mnie zagniewana. Żywi pani do mnie urazę o to, że namówiłem profesora do wyjazdu. - Myli się pan. Nie żywię żadnej urazy. - Więc nie może mi pani darować tego, że tu zostałem. Ale proszę mi wierzyć, że profesor ode mnie zażądał tego. - Wiem. Mówił mi. Mówił mi również, że perspektywa pozostania tutaj tak pana przeraziła, że aż się pan bronił rękami i nogami. - Dobrze pani wie dlaczego. Obawiałem się, że pani będzie z tego niezadowolona. Nie chciałem się narzucać. Zostać tu po to, by być uważanym za intruza... - Któż panu powiedział, że uważam pana za intruza? - Gdyby miało być inaczej - powiedział cicho - pozwoliłaby mi pani już dawniej przyjechać. - To co innego - odpowiedziała po pauzie. - Ale skoro już pan tu jest... Mam okazję do wykazania staropolskiej cnoty gościnności. Ujęło ją zażenowanie Kolskiego i już w nieco lepszym humorze zabrała się do słania dlań łóżka. Wydobywszy z szuflady piżamę Wilczura, zaśmiała się: - Będzie pan w tym wyglądał jak w skafandrze. Dałabym panu swoją, lecz w mojej się znowu pan nie zmieści. Boże drogi, ile ja mam z panem kłopotu! No, a teraz dobranoc. Moi pacjenci wcześnie przyjeżdżają i nie zawsze zachowują się zbyt cicho. Niewiele panu czasu zostało na wypoczynek. Podała mu rękę, którą Kolski ucałował, i wyszła. Przez kilka jeszcze minut słyszał jej krzątanie się w sąsiednim pokoju. Później zapanowała cisza. Rozebrał się i położył do łóżka. Chociaż zamiast miękkiego materaca był zwykły siennik, zasnął prawie natychmiast. Istotnie już o siódmej rano obudził go głos prowadzonej pod oknami rozmowy. Zerwał się i usiadł na łóżku. Ludzie na dworze rozmawiali niezwykle głośno, przyzwyczajeni widocznie do nawoływania się w lesie. Wyjrzał przez okno. Deszcz ustał, lecz niebo było wciąż powleczone grubym kożuchem chmur. Położył się i spróbował znów zasnąć. Obok w sieni jednak zaczęło płakać głośno jakieś niemowlę, a z daleka, prawdopodobnie z ambulatorium, w którym był w nocy, rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask jakiejś kobiety. Widocznie Łucja robiła komuś opatrunek bolesnej rany. Wczoraj powiedział Łucji, że jest pełen podziwu dla lecznicy. Nie powiedział prawdy. Pustawa, ponura sień, ordynarna podłoga, małe, chłopskie okienka z krzywymi szybami, wszystko to wywarło na nim przygnębiające wrażenie. Ściskało mu się serce na myśl, że ona dobrowolnie się skazała na to prymitywne życie, że wyrzekła się wszelkich wygód, jakie daje cywilizacja, i wszelkich przyjemności, jakie miałaby w środowisku kulturalnym. Przecież w tej głuchej okolicy nie mogło być ani teatru, ani kina, ani bibliotek, ani ludzi, którzy by dorównywali jej poziomem umysłowym i rozległością zainteresowań. Teraz rozglądał się po izbie. Proste sprzęty, sklecone z sosnowych desek, nagie ściany, gdzieniegdzie przystrojone tanimi kilimami. Za oknami szary, ponury dzień i człapanie nóg po błocie. Obok dokuczliwy, monotonny płacz niemowlęcia. Wszystko to było przygnębiające, apatyczne, obezwładniające energię. I smutne. Przede wszystkim smutne. Powoli zaczął się ubierać. Na blaszanej umywalce znalazł przybory do golenia, obok dwa drewniane kubły z wodą. Woda była zielonkawa i Kolskiemu zdawało się, że czuć ją rybami czy też wodorostami. - Biedna Łucja - powtarzał w myśli. - Biedna Łucja... Gdy już był ubrany, jak umiał najlepiej zasłał łóżko i wyszedł do sieni. Tu uderzył go w nozdrza zapach stęchlizny i przemoczonej odzieży. Na ławkach pod ścianami siedziało ze dwadzieścia osób, bab i chłopów. Kilkoro brudnych dzieci bawiło się na podłodze. Wyszedł na ganek. I tu na ławkach siedzieli chłopi. Przed gankiem, na obszernym podjeździe stało kilkanaście nędznych furmanek, zaprzężonych w małe, brzuchate koniki. Nieco niżej w dole widniały zabudowania młynarskie. Wokół rozciągał się smutny, jednostajny widok aż do ogołoconego już na poły z liści traktu. Ostrożnie stąpając po kamieniach rozrzuconych w błocie okrążył budynek. Tu przynajmniej było suszej. Znalazł ubitą ścieżkę, prowadzącą w kierunku stawu. Doszedłszy doń stał długo i patrzył na gładką taflę wody, po której leniwie, z ledwie dostrzegalną szybkością przesuwały się jakieś źdźbła trawy, pożółkłe liście i małe gałązki. - Biedna Łucja - myślał. - W tym wszystkim zamknąć swoje życie... W tej beznadziejności, w tej codziennej szarzyźnie... Ociężałym krokiem zawrócił do domu. Uprzytomnił sobie, że powinien pomóc jej w przyjmowaniu pacjentów. Zapukał do drzwi ambulatorium i wszedł. Na krześle siedziała jakaś babina z odchyloną głową. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył Kolskiemu, by poznać, że cierpi na jaglicę. Łucja pochylona nad nią lapisowała jej oczy. Nie przerywając zajęcia zerknęła w stronę Kolskiego i powiedziała: - Już pan wstał? Obudzili pana, prawda? Niech pan idzie do mego pokoju, tam przygotowane jest dla pana śniadanie. - Dziękuję pani. Nie jestem głodny. Chciałbym pani pomóc. Na śniadanie będę miał czas później. - Nie, nie - zaprotestowała - najpierw niech pan się posili. Do pokoju weszła Donka w białym kitlu i Łucja zwróciła się do niej: - Donko, zaprowadź pana doktora do mego pokoju. To jest moja asystentka - uśmiechnęła się do Kolskiego - panna Donka. Kolski podał jej rękę, wymieniając swoje nazwisko. Pokój Łucji ładniej wyglądał niż sypialnia profesora. Był mniejszy, lecz znać było, że jest mieszkaniem kobiety. Na niewielkim stoliku, na szafce i na oknie stały garnczki z pękami sośniny, na ścianach rozpięte były haftowane ręczniki, widocznie arcydzieła pacjentki Łucji, wisiały tu też fotografie w skromnych czarnych ramkach. Wśród nich znalazł i swoją, i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że umieszczona była na uboczu. W samym środku była duża fotografia profesora Wilczura. - A może pan woli gorące mleko, panie doktorze? - zapytała Donka. - Nie, dziękuję. Wolę zimne. - To życzę smacznego. - Kiwnęła mu głową i wyszła. Na białym, zgrzebnym obrusie przygotowane było śniadanie. Zastawa składała się z niewielu przedmiotów: duży gliniany dzbanek z mlekiem, blaszany emaliowany kubek, bochenek chleba czarnego, nóż i maselniczka pełna masła. Rzeczywiście nie był głodny i wypił tylko dwa kubki mleka, po czym wrócił do ambulatorium. Na jego widok Łucja powiedziała: - Koło drzwi wisi kitel profesora. Niech pan prędko nakłada, bo właśnie ten młody obywatel potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy. I zakończyła po łacinie: - Jestem pewna, że to zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego. Nie wiem tylko, czy operacja jest konieczna. Na długim, wąskim stole leżał piętnaste czy też szesnastoletni chłopak, pojękując z cicha. - Zaraz zobaczymy - już swoim „urzędowym" tonem mruknął Kolski. Diagnoza Łucji była słuszna. Istotnie był to wypadek ropnego zapalenia. Termometr wskazywał 38,5. Wyraźne bóle wzdłuż pachwiny i w głąb jamy brzusznej wskazywały na to, że nie należało zwlekać. Chorego przeprowadzono do pokoju operacyjnego. - Czy wystarczy panu pomoc Donki? - zapytała Łucja. - Donka już nieraz asystowała przy operacjach. Kolski spojrzał na dziewczynę niezdecydowanie. - Ponieważ nie jestem jeszcze obeznany z tutejszymi warunkami, wolałbym tym razem... - Dobrze. Przygotowania wszystkie załatwi Donka, a później ja przyjdę. Tymczasem wyrwę ząb jednemu poczciwcowi, który skręca się z bólu. Łucja skinęła głową. Kolski zdziwił się. - Jak to? I dentystkę też pani musi uprawiać? - Ach - zaśmiała się. - Wszystko. Najbliższy dentysta mieszka o trzydzieści kilometrów stąd. W dwadzieścia minut później zjawiła się znowu i Kolski przystąpił do operacji, klnąc w duchu jakąś opóźnioną a zjadliwą jesienną muchę, która go ustawicznie napastowała. - To okropne - myślał - przeprowadzać operację w takich warunkach. Przecież tu lada chwila może usiąść mucha na otwartą ranę. Jakby odgadując jego myśli, Łucja powiedziała: - Muchy są największą naszą plagą. Nie ma pan pojęcia, ile trudu kosztuje latem wypędzanie ich z tego pokoju. Zdają się przenikać przez ściany. - Nie jest to najbezpieczniejsze z punktu widzenia antyseptyki - zauważył Kolski. - Tak, ale na to nie ma żadnej rady. Kolski miał już na końcu języka uwagę, że jest rada, mianowicie wyjechać stąd, w porę się jednak pohamował. - Pomimo to nie mieliśmy, dzięki Bogu, dotychczas wypadku zakażenia, i wszystkie operacje się udawały - mówiła Łucja. Udała się i ta również. Dzięki pomocy Kolskiego wszyscy pacjenci byli załatwieni do godziny czwartej. Toteż doktor Pawlicki, który w parę minut później przyjechał, nie miał już nic do roboty i wystąpił do Kolskiego z żartobliwymi pretensjami, że mu chleb odbiera. Gawędzili czas dłuższy przy herbacie, przy czym Pawlicki wypytywał Kolskiego o stosunki w warszawskim świecie lekarskim, o nowe metody lecznictwa w niektórych chorobach i wreszcie o Dobranieckiego i jego stan. Ponieważ nie był poinformowany o zatargu między Dobranieckim a Wilczurem, wiadomość o wyjeździe profesora do Warszawy przyjął jako rzecz zupełnie naturalną. Wyraził nawet przypuszczenie: - Kto wie, czy tam, w stolicy nie namówią profesora do powrotu na stałe. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie jest to z korzyścią dla społeczeństwa, że taki znakomity uczony ograniczył swoje pole działania do ciasnej prowincji. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Zapewne. Ale profesor już tyle zrobił dla ludzkości, że ma prawo pomyśleć o sobie. A tu właśnie czuje się najlepiej. Po wyjeździe Pawlickiego Kolski nadmienił: - Bynajmniej nie wydaje mi się to pewne, co twierdziła pani z takim przekonaniem. - Ze profesor się tu czuje najlepiej? - Właśnie - skinął głową Kolski. - Porzucił Warszawę pod wpływem rozgoryczenia. I doprawdy nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby go tam teraz zatrzymano. Łucja uśmiechnęła się. - Za mało go pan zna, jeżeli może pan tak mówić. Ręczę panu, że natychmiast po operacji wyjedzie z Warszawy. Nie zostanie tam ani jednego dnia dłużej, niż będzie to konieczne. Kolski zamyślił się i odezwał po dłuższej pauzie: - Być może ma pani słuszność... Być może. Tłumaczyłoby się to zresztą wiekiem profesora. Ale pani... Teraz, gdy widzę całe to otoczenie, wszystkie warunki pracy i tę szarą, smutną codzienność, która tu panuje, nie mogę pojąć, jak pani tu może wytrzymać, panno Łucjo. - Wcale tu nie jest tak źle. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Przypomina mi to - mówił w zamyśleniu - jakby przedsionek nirwany. Jakby wstęp na cmentarz. Tu wszystko zamiera w zatłaczającej ciszy, w leniwej, ciągnącej się, jednostajnej ciszy... Nie, niech pani nie sądzi, że chcę odstraszyć panią, że chcę pani obrzydzić to wszystko. Bynajmniej. Wydaje mi się tylko, że jest niezrozumiałym marnotrawstwem zostawienie tu swoich najmłodszych sił, najpiękniejszych lat życia. - Zapomina pan o jednym, panie Janku, że bywają uczucia, które szarą jednostajność potrafią zmienić w najbarwniejszą bajkę. Które to, co pan nazywa smutkiem i beznadziejną ciszą, przemienić potrafią w pogodną radość. Kolski wzruszył ramionami. - Owszem. Rozumiem to. - Nie rozumie pan. Zrozumieć to może tylko ten, kto sam jest do tego zdolny. Kto sam jest zdolny do odczuwania i przeżywania takich radości. Kogo mogą one nasycić i zaspokoić. Dam panu sprawdzian: czy zdolny byłby pan dla kochanej istoty wyrzec się Warszawy, kariery, pieniędzy, uciech, rozrywek, i zamieszkać na głuchej prowincji, na przykład tu? Kolski uczuł, że mu krew nabiega do serca. Powiedział: - Byłbym zdolny. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie wierzę. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i wymówił z naciskiem: - Niech pani spróbuje. Niech pani powie jedno słowo. Jedno słowo. Wystarczy jedno słowo pani. Łucja zmieszała się. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Oczekiwała raczej długiego wywodu, popartego rozsądnymi argumentami, tłumaczenia w stylu właściwym jego umysłowi z czasów, kiedy jeszcze była w Warszawie. Wiedziała, że mówi prawdę, że istotnie byłby zdolny dla niej tu zostać, że nie cofnąłby swego słowa. Oczywiście nie zamierzała z tego korzystać, była jednak wzruszona i tym, co powiedział, i tą zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła. Teraz dopiero spostrzegła zmarszczki koło jego oczu, wychudzone policzki i sporo siwych włosów na skroniach. Te troski, które odnajdywała w jego listach, i na jego twarzy zostawiły swe ślady. Nie tylko na twarzy, ale i w duszy. Biedak musiał mieć naprawdę ciężkie przeżycia... I nagle Łucja doszła do przekonania, że musi, że powinna jakoś wynagrodzić mu te cierpienia, że była zbyt ostra i obojętna, że płaciła mu za jego naprawdę wielką miłość, bo tylko wielka miłość jest zdolna do poświęceń, że płaciła mu oschłością, że świadomie unikała wglądu do jego przeżyć wewnętrznych. A wiedziała przecież, że umiałaby jego troski złagodzić, cierpieniom ulżyć. Nawet nic nie dając z siebie, poza ciepłym słowem, poza serdecznym spojrzeniem, poza życzliwym zainteresowaniem się. Łagodnie położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedziała: - Panie Janku. Pan wie, że tego słowa nie powiem, że nie mogę go powiedzieć. Ale proszę mi wierzyć, że bardzo wysoko cenię pańskie uczucia i że, jak widzę, nie znałam dotychczas ich wartości. Chwycił jej dłoń i przywarł do niej ustami. - Chcę również, by pan wiedział, że uważam pana za człowieka bardzo sobie bliskiego, że najgłębiej obchodzą mnie pańskie sprawy, smutki i radości, i że zawsze może być pan pewien mojej prawdziwie głębokiej i czułej przyjaźni. Od tej rozmowy w stosunku między Łucją i Kolskim zmieniło się wiele. Stał się szczery i bezpośredniejszy. Przebywali prawie całymi dniami ze sobą, gdyż Jemioł, który dawniej często przesiadywał w lecznicy na długich gawędach z Wilczurem, teraz, podczas jego nieobecności przychodził tu tylko na noc. Większość czasu spędzał w miasteczku, w karczmie lub też w młynie, gdyż ostatnio zaprzyjaźnił się z Prokopem ku zmartwieniu całej jego rodziny. Prokop bowiem na starość polubił zaglądanie od czasu do czasu do butelki. Nie pił wprawdzie tyle co Jemioł, lecz i to nie cieszyło ani jego żony, ani reszty kobiet. Wiadomości o tym do lecznicy przyniosła Donka, i Łucja szczerze się śmiała, opowiadając Kolskiemu o obawach niewiast z młyna. Sama nie uważała niebezpieczeństwa za groźne. Natomiast Kolski żartował: - Nie można tego bagatelizować. Pamiętajmy o praojcu Noem, który w bardzo sędziwym wieku zabrał się do wina. Minęły trzy dni od wyjazdu Wilczura i Łucja zaczęła się niepokoić. - Obawiam się, czy nie przytrafiło mu się co złego - mówiła Donce. Przed Kolskim przez delikatność nie zdradzała się ze swymi obawami. Powiedziała sobie, że jeżeli profesor przez jutrzejszy dzień nie da o sobie znaku, trzeba będzie zadepeszować do Warszawy. Ale właśnie nazajutrz z rana Wasyl, który wrócił do Radoliszek, przyniósł list. List był adresowany ręką Wilczura, lecz datowany nie z Warszawy, a z Wilna. Łucja zdziwiona otworzyła kopertę. Profesor pisał: „Droga panno Łucjo! W powrotnej drodze z Warszawy zatrzymałem się w Wilnie. W związku z różnymi sprawami będę tu musiał zabawić kilka dni. Może dłużej. Ponieważ Rancewicz nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by dr Kolski pozostał u mnie dłużej, będę mu wdzięczny za pomoc i zastępstwo. Sądzę, że swój pobyt w naszej lecznicy uważać będzie za odpoczynek. Sprawiło mi przyjemność, gdy w Warszawie stwierdziłem, że cieszy się on tam jak najlepszą opinią. Taką samą zresztą, jaką i ja o nim zawsze miałem. To dzielny chłopak. Jestem pewien, że doskonale mnie zastępuje. Zamieszkałem w Wilnie u kolegi Rusiewicza, który mnie leczył po wypadku z psem. Jest mi tu wygodnie i przyjemnie. Proszę się wobec tego nie dziwić, że nie będę zbytnio śpieszył z powrotem. Załączam pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, a Pani ręce całuję. - Rafał Wilczur". Na dole kartki było postscriptum: „Operowałem p. Dobranieckiego osobiście. Operacja mi się szczęśliwie udała. Pacjent będzie żył". Dla Łucji list Wilczura był prawdziwą niespodzianką. Musiała przeczytać go kilkakrotnie i wciąż nie rozumiała, co się stało. Przede wszystkim uderzyła ją wiadomość o nieprzewidzianym zamiarze Wilczura zatrzymania się w Wilnie. Mogła go do tego skłonić chyba tylko choroba. To znowuż nie zgadzało się z jeszcze bardziej dziwną informacją: profesor wyraźnie pisał, że operował Dobranieckiego osobiście. Oznaczałoby to, że jakoś zdołał usunąć drżenie swojej lewej ręki. Wszystko to wydawało się Łucji wysoce tajemnicze. Skoro zabiegał u Rancewicza o prawo zatrzymania Kolskiego, musiał już z góry w Warszawie wiedzieć, że nie powróci od razu i że na kilka dni zostanie w Wilnie. Jeżeli tedy był zdrów, co mogło go skłonić do pobytu w mieście? Tu w grę wchodzić mogły jedynie jego sprawy rodzinne. Czyżby przyjazd córki lub zięcia?.,. Ale w takim razie dlaczego nie wspomina o tym?... Łucja gubiła się w domysłach. Wreszcie zdecydowała się zapytać Jemioła, co on o tym sądzi. Przypuszczała, że procesor przed wyjazdem mógł z nim mówić o jakichś swoich tajemniczych planach. Jemioł jednak nic nie wiedział. Przeczytał list i wzruszył ramionami. - Jeżeli tak go ciągnie do Wilna - powiedział - widocznie tam podczas swojej kuracji poznał jakąś dziewczynkę. - Plecie pan głupstwa - skrzywiła się Łucja. - Bo widzi pani - z niezmąconą pewnością siebie ciągnął Jemioł - gdyby to chodziło o mnie, mogłaby pani być pewna, że ugrzęznę gdzieś po drodze z racji odkrycia jakiejś wyjątkowo tentującej knajpy. Natomiast on nie hołduje Bachusowi. A trzeba pani wiedzieć, że oprócz Bachusa tylko Wenus rządzi światem. No, dodajmy jeszcze do tego Merkurego. Więc niechże pani sama osądzi, któremu z nich dwojga, Merkuremu czy Wenerze, mamy zawdzięczać płochą eskapadkę naszego przyjaciela. - Oczywiście ani przez chwilę nie brała poważnie tych niedorzecznych sugestii Jemioła, i zdecydowała się pomówić z Kolskim. Tym łatwiej jej to przyszło, że przy sposobności mogła pokazać mu list profesora, list pełen tak pochlebnych słów o Kolskim. - Właściwie mówiąc nie powinnam panu, panie Janku, dawać tego do rąk. Popadnie pan jeszcze w zarozumiałość - żartowała. - Ale jest tu niejako urlop dla pana, więc niech już pan to przeczyta. Kolski rzeczywiście był trochę zażenowany superlatywami Wilczura o sobie. Nie mniej zdziwiła go decyzja profesora pozostania w Wilnie. Co dotyczyło operacji, powiedział: - W tym nie widzę nic nadzwyczajnego. Takie rzeczy można robić jedną ręką przy wprawnej pomocy dwóch osób. A przecież tam nie brakowało chirurgów, zgranych z profesorem od dawna. Nie chwaląc się, ja sam nieraz mu asystowałem, wiedziałem dobrze z całą dokładnością, co oznacza każdy jego ruch lub co nakazuje mi zrobić. Co zaś dotyczy Wilna, sądzę, że po prostu chciał odpocząć. Może ma tam szansę wyjednania jakichś subsydiów dla tej lecznicy. A zresztą każdy człowiek miewa swoje osobiste sprawy, o których nie informuje nawet osób sobie najbliższych. - Czy nie sądzi pan, panie Janku, że powinnam napisać do Wilna? Kolski zrobił niepewny ruch ręką. - Myślę, że raczej nie. - Dlaczego? - Bo gdyby profesor oczekiwał pani listu, na pewno podałby adres owego lekarza, u którego się zatrzymał. Czy pani zna ten adres? - Nie - zaprzeczyła Łucja. - Ale przecież o to łatwo się dowiedzieć. Doktor Pawlicki prawdopodobnie ma spis lekarzy. Zresztą wiem, w którym szpitalu pracuje doktor Rusiewicz. - Ja jednak myślę, że profesor nie oczekuje od pani listu. W przeciwnym razie nie zapomniałby o adresie. Profesor nigdy o niczym nie zapomina. - To prawda - przyznała Łucja, i sprawa została w ten sposób załatwiona. Pobyt Kolskiego istotnie mógł uchodzić dlań za urlop. Przede wszystkim poprawiła się pogoda. Ustały deszcze, a pierwsze tego roku lekkie przymrozki ścięły błotniste drogi i ścieżki. Mogli i teraz odbywać w okolicy długie przechadzki. Łucja zaprowadziła go do lasu, na cmentarz, gdzie pochowana była Beata Wilczurowa, do miasteczka i do paru miejsc bardziej malowniczo położonych. Podczas przechadzek prowadzili długie rozmowy. Przygnębienie Kolskiego zniknęło bez śladu. W jego wyglądzie zewnętrznym również na korzyść zaszły wielkie zmiany. Wróciła mu dawna energia, zdolność do interesowania się drobiazgami, wesoły śmiech z byle żartów. - Czy naprawdę jest tu szaro i nudno, jak to się panu na początku zdawało? - pytała go Łucja nie bez ciepłej ironii. W odpowiedzi patrzył jej w oczy i wzrokiem mówił, jak bardzo zmienił zdanie. Któregoś dnia niby niechcąco rzuciła uwagę: - Widzi pan, panie Janku, o wszystkim można zapomnieć. - Zapewne - przyznał. - Ale przecież są wyjątki. Mój pobyt tutaj na zawsze pozostanie mi w pamięci. - Tak się panu tylko zdaje. Z czasem i w odpowiednich okolicznościach wywietrzeje on panu z głowy, tak jak wywietrzały te przeżycia, które pana w Warszawie gnębiły. Bo wydaje mi się, że już wywietrzały doszczętnie. - Dzięki Bogu, zupełnie. Śladu po nich nie zostało. Łucja zaryzykowała pytanie: - A ona? - Co ona? - No, ta kobieta. Czy równie łatwo zapomniała o panu? Zaśmiał się z wyraźnym tonem szyderstwa. - Nierównie łatwiej. Jestem przekonany, że już w godzinę po naszym rozstaniu nie myślała o mnie. - To znaczy, że nie kochała. Zmarszczył brwi. - Ta kobieta nie rozumie w ogóle, co znaczy słowo miłość, choć częściej je ma na ustach niż jakieś inne. - Dlaczego częściej? - Z tej prostej przyczyny, że należy do jej... procederu. Rozumie pani? Jeżeli się ma do obsłużenia tym słowem jednego człowieka... I jeżeli się ma, powiedzmy, dziesięciu... - Ach, tak - szepnęła Łucja. - Zresztą dziś dopiero widzę, że nie miałem prawa żądać od niej niczego, gdyż sam jej nic nie dawałem. Widzi pani, panno Łucjo, była to z mojej strony śmieszna pomyłka. Myślałem, że biorę lekarstwo, a nie był to nawet narkotyk. Zwykła trucizna. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu i Kolski dodał: - Na szczęście nie pozostało po niej śladu. Łucja zapytała: - Nie rozumiem tylko, co mogło pana skłonić do tej przykrej przygody. - Właśnie poszukiwanie narkotyku. - Zgoda. Ale mógł pan zrobić lepszy wybór. - Ja, panno Łucjo, doprawdy mam pod tym względem tak mało doświadczenia, że... Zresztą to już przeszłość, przeszłość, o której wolę zapomnieć. - Jednak - odezwała się po pauzie Łucja - znając pana, nie mogę uwierzyć, by nie wiązała pana z ową kobietą jakaś nieduża bodaj doza sentymentu. Kolski skinął głowy. - Zapewne. Sentyment ten był jednak złudzeniem. Był skutkiem autosugestii. I sugestii również. Widzi pani, tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Na szczęście pokaleczenia nie były zbyt groźne. Nauczyły mnie tylko ostrożności na przyszłość. Łucja domyślała się od dawna, że chodzi tu o panią Dobraniecką. Przede wszystkim w listach Kolskiego z owego okresu spotykała czasami wyrażenia, które bezwzględnie nie mogły być jego wyrażeniami i były w stylu właśnie pani Dobranieckiej. Toteż teraz cieszyła się tym wstrętem, jaki żywił dla swojej byłej kochanki Kolski. Łucja zawsze uważała Dobraniecką za kobietę złą, podstępną, zdolną do najpodlejszych poczynań. W kampanii przeciwko Wilczurowi na pewno ona była inspiratorką. W głębi duszy jednak Łucja czuła się dotknięta faktem, że Kolski mógł jednocześnie kochać się w niej i mieć romans z tamtą. Nie cierpiała na megalomanię, uważała jednak siebie za znacznie ładniejszą od Dobranieckiej, a bezsprzecznie była od niej młodsza, nie mówiąc już o różnicy poziomu etycznego. Toteż dotknięta się czuła zestawieniem siebie z nią, i choć sama by się przed sobą do tego nie przyznała, żywiła o to żal do Kolskiego. - Słowem, stał się pan antyfeministą? - zapytała. - O, nie. Byłaby to przesada. W każdym razie wolę nie ponawiać, prób szukania narkotyku. - I nie będzie on panu potrzebny. Cierpienia miną. Potrząsnął głową. - Nie, panno Łucjo. Nie miną nigdy. - W słowach „nigdy" i „zawsze" jest dużo patosu, a rzadko tylko bywa w nich prawda. - Cóż pocznę, że ten rzadki wypadek właśnie mnie dotknął? - Dziwi mnie - po pauzie powiedziała Łucja - że pan, panie Janku, który tak trzeźwo umie patrzeć na życie, nie potrafi się uporać z czymś niewygodnym, nie potrafi się obronić przed czymś, co przynosi panu tylko strapienie. - Ale panno Łucjo! Ja wcale nie chcę pozbywać się tego strapienia. - To już jest nielogiczne. - Być może - przyznał. Przez dłuższy czas szli w milczeniu. - Niech pan mi coś o niej powie - niespodziewanie zagadnęła Łucja. - Co pana do niej pociągnęło? Dlaczego wybrał pan ją, a nie inną? Kolski wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, proszę pani. Sam długo się nad tym zastanawiałem. Nie znalazłem na to odpowiedzi. Bodaj jedyną słuszną byłoby stwierdzenie, że wcale jej nie wybierałem, tylko ona mnie. - A pan poddał się bez żadnej próby obrony? - Tak, proszę pani. Nie miałem czego bronić. Musi pani to zrozumieć, że oddawszy wszystko i nie posiadając niczego, sam byłem zdumiony, że mogę dla kogoś stanowić atrakcję. Dla kogoś, a zwłaszcza dla niej. - Zwłaszcza? Dlaczego zwłaszcza? - Ach, właściwie to słowo jest tu nie na miejscu. Chciałem przez nie wyrazić, że owa kobieta cieszyła się znacznym powodzeniem, otoczona była rojem wielbicieli, słynęła z wdzięku i urody... - Czy pan rozmyślnie używa czasu przeszłego? - spojrzała nań uważnie. - Rozmyślnie - powiedział. - To znaczy, że już nie posiada ani wdzięku, ani wielbicieli?... - Tak - powiedział krótko. Teraz już była pewna, że Kolski miał romans z Dobraniecką, i zauważyła mimo woli złośliwie: - Niech pan nie traci nadziei. Może jeszcze odzyska swoje powaby i będzie pac mógł do niej wrócić. Kolski zmarszczył brwi. Uczuł się głęboko dotknięty słowami Łucji. Nie miał wprawdzie najmniejszego prawa oczekiwać od niej specjalnych względów, nie zasłużył jednak również na szyderstwo. - Dlaczego pani mnie chce skrzywdzić? - odezwał się ze smutkiem w głosie. - Bynajmniej. Tylko sądzę, że skoro pan już zna ją, nie czekają pana z jej strony żadne rozczarowania. Nic pan nie ryzykuje. Znajdowała jakąś dziwną i dla samej siebie niezrozumiałą przyjemność w dokuczaniu mu. - Wcale nie żartuję - mówiła z naiwną miną. - Wybierając inną, byłby pan narażony na nowe niespodzianki. A w dodatku nowa bogdanka mogłaby przypadkiem nie być otoczona rojem wielbicieli i nie słynąć z urody. Kolski opuścił głowę i milczał. Nie poznawał Łucji. Zaczynał żałować tego, że jej się zwierzył. Łucja odczuła jego nastrój, lecz jakiś upór nie pozwalał jej wycofać się z zajętego stanowiska. Myślała w duchu: - Dobrze mu tak. Dobrze mu tak... Przez całą powrotną drogę nie zamienili ani słowa. Gdy wchodzili na ganek, Kolski powiedział: - Może jutro wróci profesor... - Nie potrzebuje się pan tak bardzo liczyć z jego powrotem. Serdecznie jestem panu wdzięczna za dotychczasową pomoc, ale jeżeli to dla pana jest niewygodne, nie chcę pana dłużej zatrzymywać. Kolski zacisnął szczęki i odpowiedział: - O, doskonale wiem, że pani mnie nie chce zatrzymać. I proszę mi wierzyć, że nie zostałbym tu ani godziny dłużej, gdyby nie zobowiązanie powzięte wobec profesora Wilczura. - Pod niektórymi względami ma pan przesadnie wyczulone sumienie - obojętnie zauważyła Łucja. - Tak, proszę pani. Cieszę się, że chociaż coś znalazła pani we mnie wyczulonego. Bo moją skórę uważa pani za tak grubą i tak niewrażliwą, że można ją zmienić w poduszkę do szpilek. Łucja miała zupełnie popsuty humor. Była bardzo z siebie niezadowolona. Najniesłuszniej w świecie nagadała przykrych rzeczy Kolskiemu, może go nawet obraziła, i to wszystko w odpowiedzi na jego zaufanie, na szczere zwierzenia. Pojąć nie mogła własnych pobudek. - Co mi się stało? - myślała. - Co mi się stało? Była dla niego wprost niegrzeczna. Jej ostatnie słowa na ganku oznaczały wyproszenie z domu. Wprawdzie on zaczął. On pierwszy wspomniał o powrocie profesora. Ale jednak zachowała się fatalnie. Siedzi tam teraz biedak u siebie i gryzie się. Jak mogła być dlań tak niedobra! Już to samo wydało się jej obrzydliwością, że wyzyskała swoją przewagę wobec człowieka, który ją kocha. I w dodatku bez najmniejszego sensu. Bo przecież lubiła go bardzo, przecież jest zadowolona z jego pobytu w lecznicy, przecież jego towarzystwo jest dla niej prawdziwą rozrywką i naprawdę chciałaby go zatrzymać jak najdłużej. Długo przemyśliwała nad tą sprawą i postanowiła wynagrodzić Kolskiemu zaraz nazajutrz dzisiejsze przykrości. Trzeba mu okazać jak najwięcej sympatii. Tak. I przeprosić. Zwyczajnie przeprosić, gdyż zawiniła. Do przeprosin jednak nie doszło. A nie doszło z następujących powodów: Następnego dnia wczesnym rankiem przywieziono z Nieskupy parobczaka, który znalazłszy w rzeczułce szrapnel z czasów wojny zabrał się do rozkręcania zardzewiałego ładunku. Przywieziono go straszliwie poszarpanego i Kolski, nie dokończywszy śniadania, przystąpił przy pomocy Donki do cerowania biedaka. Gdy już operacja była skończona i chorego przyniesiono do łóżka, Kolski i Donka wrócili do pokoju operacyjnego, by zrobić porządek. Otóż ściana między pokojem operacyjnym i ambulatorium była ścianą zbitą z cienkich desek. W ambulatorium słychać było wyraźnie każde głośniej wypowiedziane obok słowo. Jeszcze wyraźniej słychać było śmiech. A właśnie Kolski i Donka śmieli się raz po raz, śmieli się wesoło i swobodnie. W głosie Donki wyraźnie można było wyczuć kokieterię. Rozmawiali o jakichś tańcach. Później Kolski chwalił Donkę za jej gorliwość w sprzątaniu jego pokoju i w pewnej chwili powiedział: - Gdy będę wyjeżdżał do Warszawy, to zapakuję panią do kufra i zabiorę. - A pan doktor myśli, że Wasyl na to się zgodzi? - przekomarzała się Donka. - Zrobimy to po cichu i ani się spostrzeże. Łucja była oburzona. Chichotał tam z tą głupiutką dziewczyną. Zachowywał się jak sztubak. I co oni tam tak długo robią? Ta smarkata mizdrzy się, a j emu widocznie to sprawia przyjemność. To zupełna nieprzyzwoitość. Nowy głośny śmiech poderwał Łucję. - Już ja ją nauczę rozumu - powiedziała do siebie półgłosem. Przy obiedzie z Kolskim zamieniła tylko kilka konwencjonalnych zdań, później zaś zawołała Donkę do apteczki i utkwiwszy w niej surowe spojrzenie, powiedziała: - Moja droga. Muszę ci zwrócić uwagę, że zachowujesz się bardzo niestosownie. Dziś słyszałam twoją rozmowę z panem doktorem w pokoju operacyjnym. Stanowczo lecznica nie jest miejscem do flirtów. Do flirtów i chichotów. A pan doktor nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednim partnerem. Wstydziłabyś się, mając narzeczonego, zalecać się do innych mężczyzn. Gdyby pan profesor o tym się dowiedział, bardzo by się gniewał na ciebie. Donka, która z początku szeroko otworzyła oczy i trochę się przestraszyła surowego tonu Łucji, pomyślała teraz, że już kto jak kto, ale profesor na pewno by się na nią nie gniewał. Przecież sam tak często z nią żartuje jak doktor Kolski. Nie poczuwała się do najmniejszej winy. - Kiedy ja, proszę pani, nic takiego - zaczęła się bronić. Łucja jej przerwała: - Otóż właśnie proszę cię, żeby nic takiego więcej się nie powtórzyło. Że masz ładną buzię, z tego jeszcze nie wynika, byś ciągle miała strzelać do pana doktora oczami. Już i wcześniej to zauważyłam. Tak. A teraz posprzątaj tu te zioła. Pan Jemioł nigdy niczego nie utrzyma w porządku. Doprawdy trzeba mieć żelazne nerwy... Powiedziawszy to, wyszła do swego pokoju, narzuciła na ramiona palto i sama poszła na spacer. Umyślnie przeszła przed oknami Kolskiego, by mógł to widzieć. I nie myliła się. Kolski istotnie ją zobaczył, a chociaż nie osłabł w nim bynajmniej wczorajszy żal do niej, postanowił jednak ją dopędzić i bodaj przeprosić za winy, których nie popełnił. Nie mógł znieść jej chłodu. Gdy wyszedł do sieni, zobaczył Donkę. Stała oparta o parapet okna i rzewnie płakała. - Co pani jest? - zapytał zdumiony. W odpowiedzi na to dziewczyna zaszlochała jeszcze głośniej. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim wydobył z niej pierwsze słowa: - Pani Łucja... skrzyczała mnie... że już nie wiem jak... Jak najgorszą... - Za co skrzyczała? - A za pana doktora... - Za mnie? Jak to za mnie? - Bo panna Łucja... powiedziała... że ja, że ja... - Ze co? - Ze ja flirtuję z panem doktorem - wyrzuciła z siebie Donka i wybuchnęła nowym płaczem. - No, niechże się pani uspokoi. Co za niedorzeczność! - Buuuu... - płakała Donka. - Ze ja do pana doktora strzelam oczami... Buuuu... A ja przecież nic. Ja, broń Boże... Powoli się uspokoiła i mniej więcej dokładnie powtórzyła Kolskiemu całą reprymendę, jaką usłyszała od Łucji. Był tym nie tylko zaskoczony, lecz dotknięty. Nie spodziewał się, by Łucja mogła się posunąć aż do podejrzewania go o jakieś konszachty tu, pod tym dachem. Widocznie postanowiła obrzydzić mu pobyt w lecznicy do reszty. Bo przecież nie mogła myśleć serio, że on wdaje się w jakieś flirty z tą dziewczyną. Nawet pozorów czegoś podobnego nie było. Donka wydawała mu się od początku miła i sympatyczna, toteż żartował z nią tak, jak zwykle żartował w Warszawie z pielęgniarkami, które lubił. W danym wypadku najprzykrzejsze było to, że ucierpiała niewinna Donka. Pocieszał ją jak umiał i obiecał, że wobec panny Łucji wszystko wyjaśni. Istotnie postanowił rozmówić się z nią natychmiast. Domyślał się, że poszła w stronę lasu, i ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Po dobrym kwadransie marszu dopędził ją na skręcie drogi. Usłyszawszy za sobą jego kroki, zatrzymała się i powiedziała: - O, widzę, że i pan jest amatorem samotnych spacerów. - Wcale nie samotnych. Właśnie szukałem pani. Pani poszła sama, nawet nie zapytała mnie, czy będę pani towarzyszył. - Nie sądziłam, by mogło to panu sprawić przyjemność. To jedno A drugie, przypuszczałam, że znajdzie pan milszą towarzyszkę przechadzki. - O kim pani mówi? - zapytał. - Ach, mój Boże! czy to nie wszystko jedno? Chodzi w ogóle o kobietę, o jakąkolwiek kobietę. Stał się pan, jak widzę, prawdziwym kobieciarzem. - Iz czegóż to pani widzi? - No, chociażby z pańskich zalotów do Donki. - Jak pani może tak mówić? - zawołał niemal z rozpaczą w głosie. - Ale niech pan będzie ostrożny - ciągnęła, jakby nie dosłyszawszy jego okrzyku. - Wasyl to tęgi chłop. Nie tak łatwo panu będzie zapakować jego narzeczoną do kufra. Wybuchła śmiechem. - Ileż w tym romantyzmu. Młody lekarz z Warszawy porywa oblubienicę młynarczyka i uwozi ją w wagonie bagażowym do stolicy. Teraz spojrzał na nią z prawdziwym niepokojem. - Pani Łucjo! Co się pani stało? Zarumieniła się i nie patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała zbyt głośno: - Stało się to, że uważam za nieprzyzwoitość pańskie zaloty do tej dziewczyny. Może pan skierować swoje uwodzicielskie zamiary do kogo innego i konkury odprawiać gdzie indziej. A przynajmniej nie tutaj. Rozumiem wprawdzie, że pan się tu nudzi, ale wolałabym, by znalazł pan jakieś inne rozrywki niż bałamucenie Donki. Był wprost oszołomiony tym, co słyszał. - Co się pani stało, panno Łucjo? - powtórzył i przyszło mu na myśl, że są to najwyraźniejsze objawy początków histerii. Oczywiście siedząc w tym zapadłym kącie, przestając z chłopstwem i nudząc się, musiała mieć nadwerężone nerwy. Po dłuższej pauzie, wobec jej milczenia, zaczął mówić, zaczął tłumaczyć całą niedorzeczność jej podejrzeń. - Jak pani nawet może przypuszczać, że kochając panią i mając szczęście przebywać z nią pod jednym dachem mógłbym bodaj w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresować się jakąś inną kobietą. Panno Łucjo! Jego argumenty, a zwłaszcza ostatni przemówiły jej do przekonania. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zbyt pośpiesznie i ze zbyt luźnego materiału wyciągnęła niesłuszne wnioski. Skrzywdziła nie tylko Boga ducha winną Donkę, lecz i Kolskiego. Ogarnęło ją przykre zawstydzenie. Sama nie wiedziała, czym usprawiedliwić się przed nim ze swego niedorzecznego zachowania się. W końcu doszła do przekonania, że wszelkie wykręty nie licowały z godnością ich wzajemnego stosunku, i ulegając swojej naturze, która kazała jej zawsze postępować prosto i szczerze, wyciągnęła doń obie ręce. - Bardzo pana przepraszam, panie Janku. Rzeczywiście mogło mi się zdawać to tylko. Niech pan nie żywi do mnie żalu. Chwycił jej ręce i zaczął obsypywać je pocałunkami. - Żalu?... Ależ. ja do pani nie żywię najmniejszego żalu! Tylko było mi tak smutno, tak bardzo smutno... Ze pani nie wierzy, że pani posądza n»nie o to, co ja sam nazwałbym... świętokradztwem. Miał w oczach łzy. Poczucie własnej winy wzmogło jeszcze bardziej wzruszenie Łucji i chęć zadośćuczynienia. Nie wiedziała, jaką formę nadać swojej ekspiacji. W każdym razie chciała być dlań jak najserdeczniejsza. - Panie Janku - powiedziała. - Może nie pozwoliłabym sobie na urządzenie panu tej bezsensownej awantury, gdyby nie to, że naprawdę uważam pana za kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Powinien pan trzymać mnie ostrzej. Rozpuściłam się jak dziadowski bicz. - No, już teraz nie mówmy o tym. Wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło. A jeżeli pani to dogadza, to proszę, niech pani codziennie krzyczy na mnie przez dwanaście godzin, byłem tylko później mógł mieć jeden kwadrans taki jak w tej chwili. Z żartobliwym smutkiem potrząsnęła głową. - Widzę, że nie ma rady i że od dziś będzie mnie pan już uważał za megierę. W najlepszej komitywie spędzili resztę wieczoru. Po kolacji długo jeszcze rozmawiali, przy czym Łucja nie żałowała wysiłków, by wynagrodzić mu poprzednie przykrości. Wysiłki te zresztą nie wymagały z jej strony żadnego poświęcenia. Naprawdę była szczęśliwa, że doszło między nimi do zupełnej zgody. Przelotna burza raczej jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła jej sympatię i przywiązanie do tego przemiłego chłopca i uprzytomniła Łucji, że w każdym wypadku miłość jego zasługuje na wysoką ocenę. Jeżeli nie mogła odpowiedzieć mu na nią równie silnym uczuciem, nie znaczyło to, by jego uczucie należało lekceważyć. Przeciwnie. Sama świadomość, że istnieje na świecie człowiek zdolny dla niej do wszelkich poświęceń, człowiek, na którym zawsze można polegać, na którego pomoc można liczyć, sama ta świadomość napawała ją jakby pewnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Krótko mówiąc, zauważyła w sobie nieoczekiwaną dla siebie samej zmianę: o ile dawniej miłość Kolskiego uważała za pewien ciężar, za przeszkodę w swoim życiu, o tyle teraz była mu za nią wdzięczna. Przed samym zaśnięciem myśl wróciła do tego przykrego incydentu. Łucja przypomniała sobie, jak ostrych użyła słów w stosunku do Donki i do niego. W pokoju było ciemno, lecz uczuła, że się rumieni. - Zachowałam się jak pensjonarka - powiedziała półgłosem. I nagle w mózgu błysnęła świadomość: Jak zazdrosna pensjonarka... Odkrycie to było tak niespodziane, że Łucja aż usiadła na łóżku, poderwana nagłym niepokojem. Oczywiście o zazdrości tu nie mogło być mowy. Cóż za absurd! A jednak kto wie, czy Kolski tak tego nie potraktuje? Wszystkie pozory mogły tu przemawiać właśnie za zazdrością. I to za zazdrością nieuzasadnioną. Po prostu zrobiła mu scenę! Długo nie mogła zasnąć, usiłując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły zachowania się Kolskiego i uspokajając siebie przy tym, że w jego sposobie bycia nie było nic, co by wskazywało na to, że posądzają o zazdrość. Wreszcie znużona, zasnęła z postanowieniem, że w każdym razie należy mu umilić jak najbardziej pobyt w lecznicy. Przecież jeszcze kilka dni i rozstaną się, rozstaną się może na zawsze. Chyba że Kolski zechce na przykład przyjeżdżać na wakacje do Radoliszek. To byłby wcale niezły pomysł. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur